


" welcome to the team gear up we got a Body"

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Burns, Corpses, Corruption, Dark Past, Detectives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Cop Bad Cop, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Daiya Lives, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Therapy, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Police Officer Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Poly Relationship, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Professor Idabashi is kiibo dad, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Sassy, Therapy, Wheelchairs, ishimaru and ishida are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Ishimaru and his twin  just transferred in to Homicide with his twin brother ishida kiyondo and meeting they new co-workers is a little intimating ( to ishimaru anywayNastume Nekomaru : a cold, sassy blonde who sees him and his brother as a rookieShinguji korekiyo: a tall mystery man who  wear a mask  and just as coldKiibo Idabashi :  one of youngest member of the team and fresh out of police school and having no clue about the corruption that in the force( Nastume and korekiyo would like to keep it that way)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta & Saihara Shuichi, Ishida kiyondo/Oringal character, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), K1-B0/Original Character(s), Naegi Makoto & Owada Mondo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	" welcome to the team gear up we got a Body"

**"please... stop ...am sorry..."**

"ishida walk up!" Ishimaru called out to his sleeping twin who groggily wake up and run the sleep form his eyes 

He looked at the time _5:30 am_

" why you have to wake me up at this time?" The white hair twin said as he got up as he went to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle " you better not be taking my anxiety pills brother!" His twin shout across the hall ishida check the bottle it has the name ishida kiyondo on it " no they mine!" He shouted back as he took two pills and went to the kitchen where his brother was making breakfast.

" We have our first day in homicide to get to and we can't be late!" Ishimaru response to answer ishida question form earlier " being on time is important!" 

Ishida rolled his eyes " you starting to sound like pops" he commented 

" Is that a bad thing?" Ishimaru response with a rise eyebrow

" You tell me?" Ishida kiyondo said as he eat his food 

Ishimaru kiyotaka pouted " please respect our father he rise us to the best of his ability" he said

" Well he did a great job with me" ishida grumble as he took a drink of his coffee

Ishimaru look at his twin who one day dye his hair white probably to stand out form ishimaru and his black hair they father had a fit when he found out .

Now they father would never rise a hand against them no never but screaming is a different story for them .

" Better then uncle Koro..." Ishimaru said lowly which caused the two to flitch slightly" y-yeah... better then ...him" ishida said .

**Later**

" Alright everyone meet your new co-workers ishimaru Kiyotaka and 

Kiyondo" ishida was about to correct the chef but he huff and cross his arms when ishimaru give him a pleading look .

The chef went and show the twins to a small room on said small room was a blonde male with hetecormia eyes and freckles that was wearing acid wash jeans and a sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a jacket a tall dark hair male with a mask covering the lower part of his face a pale blonde with blue eyes and is that a burn on the side of his face?

" This is where you two you'll be working

With Detectives Nekomaru, Idabashi, and korekiyo hmm where is gokuhara?" The chef asked " he went to the coffee shop to get us breakfast" the blonde know as Nekomaru said " we told him not to be you know how gonta is" korekiyo said 

" Ah yes...well I suppose you'll introduce them to him if you would so kindly would" the chef said as he leaves 

TBC


End file.
